Joey's Fantasy Come True
by Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi
Summary: *Yaoi* Joey likes Yugi, and now he gets the chance to tell him. Will he botch this up? Will Yugi feel the same way? *lemon*


Joey's Fantasy Come True

A/N:  Ok, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.  Maybe I'm just too sleepy from studying.  Oh well.  This is a Joey/Yugi lemon fic, just to warn you (including myself when I become sane again).  

            The school day was over for the gang.  Yugi, Joey, Tristin, and Tea walked out of the building as usual.  It was several weeks after the Battle City Tournament was over.  Marik's dark side was killed, Marik himself went back to Egypt with Lashido and Isis, and the Kaiba brothers were in America to start Kaiba Land there.  

            "Hey, Yugi," Tea said, "I've got to go to work today."

            "So do I," Tristin added.

            Both of them worked at the same place, a music place, but Tea was in it for her planned trip to America.  

            "Ok, then.  We'll see you later, guys," Yugi answered.  

            After their goodbyes, Joey and Yugi were left walking next to each other.  Joey looked at Yugi most of the time, barely looking where he was going.

            "So, Yug'," he said, "What are you doing this weekend?"

            "Just spending it with Yami.  Grandpa is going on a trip with Rebecca's father."

            "Oh, so you'll be alone huh?"

            "Yup."

            _"Wish I were with you," _Joey thought, _"I'd love to see you in your house at night…"_

            "Joey!"

            He came out of his trance to see a car speed towards him.  Jumping back onto the sidewalk, he regained his composure.  

            "Man!"

            "Joey," Yugi said relieved, "You should be more careful."

            "Sorry, Yug'. I guess my mind was elsewhere."

            The two went back on their way as Joey continued his thoughts.

            _"Yugi, I wish I could tell you how I feel.  I love you, so.  You're the only person I've felt this way about."_

            He had felt this way for his best friends for some time, and so desperately wanted to tell him.  As they went by Joey's apartment, they could see something was up.  Just outside the parking lot, Joey's father staggered to the door, drunk as a skunk.  Joey knew what that meant, a man with disarrayed logic and the fists to prove it.  He didn't know why his father got drunk this time, as he only does it when getting dumped by women.  

            "Uh oh," Joey said, "Looks like my dad's coming home loaded."

            "You're right."

            "Well, I guess I'll have to deal with it.  My bed's in there," he said beginning to go to the apartment

            "No.  Joey," Yugi protested.  

            Joey looked at him with a puzzled look.  Yugi had grabbed on to his hand to keep him there.  Joey knew he only did that because he too small to immediately grab his arm at the distance they were at, but he couldn't help but take pleasure in his soft hands.  He almost squeezed and rubbed Yugi's hands before he came back to reality.

            "What's the matter, Yug'?"

            "I'm not sure what your dad is like when he's drunk, but I can tell it's not pleasant."

            "Yeah, so."

            "So…why don't you spend the night at my place until he's sobered up."

            He couldn't believe it.  He was being invited to go to his house that night, just after he wanted the same in his mind.  

            _"Maybe I can tell him now.  He won't throw me out of his own house, even if I tell him my feelings.  I just hope Yami doesn't come out and mind crush me, but I just have to tell him.  This opportunity probably won't come again!"_

            "Sure," he answered trying to hold back his excitement, "I would appreciate it, Yug'."

            "Good.  Uh, you may have to borrow some of my pajamas, unless you sleep in your clothes."

            "What?  Oh, don't worry about it.  I'll sneak in the apartment and get my pajamas and sleeping bag.  It's better than spending the night with old 'glug-glug,'" Joey said making a motion of a beer bottle.  Yugi mildly laughed at the joke.

            _"I wish I could just sleep with you in your bed…"_

            After the two got to the game shop, Yugi unlocked the door and both stepped inside.  He relocked the door and looked at Joey.

            "I don't think I have to tell you where my bedroom is."

            "Unless you moved it…" he joked.

            He went upstairs to the living room and then to Yugi's room.

            "I'll make something to eat in the mean time," Yugi called from the kitchen.

            Joey put his things on the floor and examined the room.  It was a fairly sized place with a window and it's own bathroom.  

            _"I'll tell him when we're eating…  Nah, if he doesn't feel the same, it'll gross him out.  I'll tell him after."_

            Yugi cooked up some fish and made some first time sushi.  After they ate, they went to watch TV in the living room.  The programs didn't matter to Joey, only the other person watching.  He looked, out of the corner of his eye, to his best friend.  

            _"Look at him.  He's so handsome.  I want you, Yugi.  I want you, not just for pleasure but for you.  You're kind, gentle, and thoughtful.  Nothing like me…"_

            "Yugi," Joey said looking back at the TV, "Thanks for letting me crash here."

            "That's no problem.  You're my friend."

            "I know, but you're always doing things like this for me.  I mean, when we first meet, I bullied you, but you tried to keep the monitor from beating up me and Tristin."

            "But, I didn't even stop him."

            "The gesture was enough.  Besides, that's not just it.  You helped me with my trouble with my old gang, you helped me through duelist kingdom and battle city, and you even gave me the money for Serenity's operation.  I'll never forget that…"

            He inched closer to Yugi.

            "Joey, I did that out of friendship."

            _"Just a bit closer…"_ Joey thought.

            "I know, but you're more than that, Yugi," he said looking directly at him, "I…  I…"

            He tried to mouth the words, but he croaked.  He was speechless.  Looking into Yugi's eyes, he stopped.

            _"So innocent…  So deep…  So beautiful…  I can't do it."_

            "Joey?"

            "I…love this paint job on the room, Yug'," he blurted out.

            "Oh.  Uh, not to offend you, but could you take a bath?"

            "Huh?" he questioned, "Oh, I probably stink.  I had gym today, so I know I worked up a sweat."

"You can use my bathroom.  Just don't be too surprised, because it's one of those kinds where if you turn the water one about an eighth of an inch, it'll be a thousand degrees."

            Joey turned on the water and cursed under his breath.  

            _"What the hell happened?!  I had the perfect opportunity, and I croaked!"_

            He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.  It was actually cold, but that was the least of his concerns.

            _"I can't believe it!  Why?  Why?!  It was perfect, and I ruined it!  He was there with his perfect body.  Why?!"_

He ran this over in his mind for a few minutes as he washed himself.

            _"He's my best friend.  I should be able to…  Wait!  My best friend…"_

            He just realized it.  

            _"I didn't want him to reject me.  If he did, he won't be my friend anymore.  I didn't want to ruin it…"_

            After fifteen minutes of shower, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

            _"I guess it's for the best.  I don't want him to think his friend is someone he resents.  I mean, we've dueled, but not out of resentment.  I'd hate to see the day when that happened…"_

            He opened the door back to Yugi's room and saw him sitting on the bed with his pajamas on, seemingly thinking.  He looked at Joey and went wide-eyed.  Joey was perplexed at first until he realized that he was only in a towel.  

            _"Oh shit!" _Joey thought, _"This isn't my place!  I forgot!  Oh man, I bet Yugi's freaking out.  I better get back in the bathroom…but my pajamas!  That's it."_

            "Uh, sorry Yug', but I just came for my pajamas.  I'll get them and go back in."

            As he went to his stuff, he pasted very close to Yugi's bed.  As he bent down to get his pajamas, Joey felt a hand on his shoulders.  He froze for a moment.

            "Stand up," he heard from behind him.

            "Yugi?" he questioned while doing what he was commanded.

            "You're wet.  The least you could do is dry off before you drip all over the carpet."

            "Oh, uh.  I only have one towel."

            "Don't worry.  I've got that covered."

            Suddenly, Joey felt fingers touch his back and stroke down, wiping away the water.  He shuddered and skipped a breath as Yugi continued to wipe Joey's back in this manner.  Joey was shocked to the bone and frozen as he tried to hold back moaning in comfort.  Yugi gently stroked his friend's back until it was dry, with the exception of the drops coming from Joey's hair.  However, Yugi pulled out a towel and began to dry his hair.  

            _"What the?  Why didn't he use the towel on my back?"_

            Joey didn't give it much thought as Yugi continued the drying.

            "You know, Joey," he said getting closer to his shoulder, "Remember in the Battle City Tournament when Marik made us duel."

            "Yeah."

            "I said I liked you a lot, right?"

            "Yeah," he said lowering his voice.

            "I mean it…  And I know you do too."

            Joey's jaw dropped.

            "Yugi…"

            "Shhhhh…  I've got to dry the rest of you now."

            Joey heard Yugi throw the towel to the side.  His hands now put themselves on Joey's arms, slowly wiping the water off them.  Joey could hardly keep his breath normal as Yugi pressed himself to his back, and his manhood started to arouse.  

            _"Does this mean…"_

            Yugi finished with Joey's arms and began to wipe the water off of his chest.  He rested his head on Joey's back and snaked his arms around Joey's waist.  Joey knew this was as good as time as any.

            "I love you, Yugi…"

            "Hmmm.  About time you said that."

            "What?  You mean you knew?"

            "Yup.  I knew the day you began to look at me with that gaze.  Yami can see from me you know, and he catches a few things."

            "Really?" Joey asked jokingly, "Like what?"

            "Stuff.  Like when you space out looking at me.  I can see that myself.  He just hypothesized that all those 'corner of the eye' looks meant more."

            "Hmm.  Was I that obvious?"

            "When we're alone, yeah."

            Yugi finished with Joey's chest and began to wipe his abdomen.  Joey just closed his eyes and took in the moment, hoping it wasn't a dream.  It didn't take Yugi long to dry off the upper torso, so he stopped.  

            "Hold still," he said.

            Joey did so and heard Yugi undressing.

            _"Please don't be a dream…" _he pleaded.

            "Walk forwards a few inches."

            He complied and heard Yugi getting off the bed.  He was actually a bit cautious as he had very little idea what his best friend was doing.  He heard Yugi get behind him.  

            "Joey, you know that a duel can have many surprises, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "This may not be a duel, but tonight has had and will have surprises."

            Suddenly, Joey felt the towel rip off of him, exposing his bare self and aroused member.  Shocked by fear and the cold, he stood still and shivered.  

            "Joey…"

            Joey turned around to see Yugi in the same state.  The two looked at each other for a while, taking in the other's exposed body.  

            "Yugi…"

            "Joey…"

            _He's perfect!" _Joey thought, _"Oh man!  If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."_

            "You know," Yugi said smiling, "I can't let you sleep on that hard floor.  Why don't you sleep with me on my bed?"

            _"That's it!  I'm dreaming.  This can't be real!  Soon, I'll wake up in my apartment and whine over this not being real."_

            Joey was about to pinch himself, when Yugi grabbed his wrist.  He began to rub his hand over his lips.  

"This isn't a dream or delusion, Joey," he softly spoke, "But, I don't need to tell you why."

 The two went and got into Yugi's bed.  Joey put his left callous hand on Yugi's bare chest and massaged it.  With his other hand, he stroked Yugi's cheeks.

            "You're really smooth, Yugi.  I'll bet this is too…"

            Joey stopped massaging Yugi's chest and went down to his manhood.  He stoked it as Yugi gasped for breath.

            "Wasn't expecting that, were you Yug'?"  

            "I said there would be surprises.  I guess I was right."

            Joey then rubbed his thumb over the tip, and Yugi moaned in pleasure as pre-cum began to emanate.  Joey licked his thumb and went back to stroking Yugi.  He, however, grabbed Joey's member in the process.  This took him by surprise, but immediately, he adjusted.  Both of them looked into each other's eyes and began to stoke each other at the same time.  At first it was steady, but Joey increased the rhythm and Yugi followed suit.  

            _"He's so gentle, yet he can keep up…"_

Both of them then fully grabbed the other's manhood and began to pump harder, breathing fast as they quickened the pace.  Sweat began to perspire as they increased their breathing.  Yugi began to grip the bed sheets as Joey used his other hand to pull Yugi into a deep kiss.  As they kept pumping, Joey entered Yugi's mouth vigorously, both breathing heavily though their noses.  Suddenly, they gasped, breaking this lock, and cummed over the bed.  For about a minute, they started at each other still breathing quickly and sweating.  Finally, they let go of the other's manhood.  Yugi looked at his hand.

            "So that's what it looks like."  

            Joey looked at his own hand and licked the cum off of it.  

            "Mmm.  You taste good, Yug'."

            "Do you think about anything else besides food?" Yugi playfully asked.

            "I don't know.  Kaiba's used to call me a dog."

            "I thought you didn't like that."

            "Not when I'm acting like it for you…"

            He pinned Yugi to the bed and put his face close to Yugi's.  He began to lick the sweat off his face then went down to his neck.  

            "You dried me off, so let me at least get this sweat off of you."

            Joey licked Yugi's chest and the cum around his member.  After that, he faced Yugi again and smiled.  Yugi smiled back and kissed his best friend again.  Breaking it, they laid on the bed facing each other.

            "So, now what?" Joey asked, "We're more that friends, now."

            "I wouldn't have it any other way."

            Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey, laying his head on his chest.  Both of them silently drifted to sleep.

The End


End file.
